Tinggal Kenangan
by Amaya Kururu Chan
Summary: Semua yang berlalu tak bisa kembali lagi, it seems like memory?


"**Tinggal Kenangan"**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

a/n :cerita ini, cerita yang ". . . ." T_T

maaf author lagi galau, T_T

ceritanya jd gaje gini sorry. . .

* * *

Karin's Diary

Rabu, 19 September 2012

Aku, Hanazono Karin, menulis ceritaku dalam buku diariku ini. Buku ini berisi tentang kisahku yang mungkin hanya akan menjadi sebuah kepingan kenangan. Kenangan tentang seseorang yang ternyata begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Ia mengisi hari-hariku dengan candanya dan memenuhi hidupku dengan indahnya warna-warni pelangi senja. Ketika aku merasakan kesepian yang mendalam, ia selalu ada untukku, menghiburku . . Ia tak pernah mengeluh sedetikpun, tapi aku?aku telah membuatnya sakit, sakit yang mungkin untuk seumur hidupnya ia tak akan pernah bisa lupakan. Apakah mungkin semua bisa kembali seperti semula? Hmm, Jika dan hanya jika, seperti pernyataan dalam matematika saja. ., Namun aku sadar sekarang. . aku butuh hiburnya, aku butuh sosoknya, aku butuh kehadirannya, aku butuh segala yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri dan akhirnya menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat. Ia begitu berarti setelah ia pergi. Ia meninggalkan sisa-sisa bayangnya yang menghilang jika aku hendak menghampirinya. Hatiku sakit, layaknya tertusuk mawar yang berduri. Mawar itu indah dari dekat, ya bagaikan dirinya. Well, mawar itu memang indah. Ketika aku berpikir tak sanggup untuk memegangnya lagi, aku buang mawar itu begitu saja. Mawar itu layu dan mungkin sekarang membenciku, benci dengan apa yang aku perbuat. Ya sekali lagi aku membohongi diriku sendiri, bohong kalau aku tak menginginkan mawar itu lagi. Aku dihantui dosa. . .,dosa rasanya mencintai seseorang yang telah kubuang begitu saja. Aku ingin mencurahkan segalanya, pada dia, pada Tuhan dan pada takdir hidupku. Kau juga pasti berpikir aku bodohkan, my diary? Oke oke, aku mengaku kalau aku ini bodoh. Bodoh melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia bahagia..., Ia tak akan bahagia jika ia bersamaku. Ia akan menderita, kau tahu itu. Jadi biarlah ia menjauh, biar ia terbang bebas sesuka hatinya, tak ada yang mengekang. Jauh dari sini aku akan mengawasinya, setidaknya mengawasi dari jauh membuat hatiku senang. Walau didalam sini, di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. O iya, bisakah aku menyapamu seperti dulu? Kau terlihat berlari begitu jauh dari hidupku :(

Ah Karin, mengapa kau harus tanyakan lagi? aku jelas tak bisa bertemu dengannya, kecuali kau bertanya pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang membawamu pada sosok lelaki itu. . . :') ~

* * *

Flash back

"Karin, kau kenapa?"tanya seorang lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Tak apa, Kazune-kun."ujar Karin menanggapi dengan dingin. Tatapan mata gadis itu kosong, ia hanya memandangi bintang-bintang yang berada diatasnya.

"Oh. . ,"lelaki itu menanggapi dengan pendek, diiringi angin yang membelai lembut rambut keduanya.

Sesekali lelaki itu melirik kearah gadis yang berada disampingnya . Menatap gadis itu dengan dalamnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Aku harus mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat'_ lirihnya dalam hati

"Karin, mm. . aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."kata Kazune mengawali pembicaraan

"Bicaralah Kazune-kun."

"Aku menyukaimu, Hanazono Karin. Maukah kau. . "belum sempat lelaki itu melanjutkannya, Karin buru-buru menjawab

"Maaf, aku tidak menyukaimu."sela Karin, "Jadi pergilah. . dan jangan pernah kau mengganggu kehidupanku lagi." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Kazune sendiri

**"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku, Karin?"**

* * *

Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni irundarou

Dare wo omotterundarou  
You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashi uta utaeru made  
Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugoki dasouto shiteru

Wasureta kunai kotobakari  
Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anatawo omotterundarou  
You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made  
You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever~

'Utada Hikaru, First Love'

Karin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati setiap lirik lagu yang dimainkan di MP3 Playlistnya. Lagu yang didengarnya itu selalu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti namun ia tak pernah menyadari.

"Pergilah. . dan jangan kembali. Larilah. . sekuat yang kau mampu."kata Karin dengan tersenyum sedih, air mata terjatuh di pipinya yang lembut, "My. . First Love, Kazune Kujyo."ucapnya dengan suara berbisik.

* * *

Lanjut jangan? Lanjut jangan? T_T #bingung

Mind to review?

Maaf ya author suka flashback, sepertinya sdh mendarah daging sama Kururu T_Tv #lnjutnangislg


End file.
